The Lady Of Hell
by Emmu-chan
Summary: Hellina Éadesburg is the Lady Of Hell. She is tasked with watching over all demons. So she isn't too happy when she discovers that one is dead. Matters aren't helped when a certain new demon turns up and pisses her off. She turns to her enemies, or rather, their scythes to deal with him. Two of my own characters and few swear words and mild violence. All shinigami, Ciel and Bassie.
1. The Lady of Hell

I watch the flames flicker beside me. They get so boring sometimes but today... Something had changed. They seemed interesting again. There was a new colour and they seemed to dance with more energy.

"Someone has gone..." I sigh as I think of my friends searching for souls. I keep a supply of souls. I don't tell them though. They'd just steal it. It does mean that I'm alone down here though. The human world is a bit cold for my liking. The flames don't dance like they do down here. How boring!

I flick my silky black tail and grab my blade.

"I suppose I better check who's forgotten to eat. Idiots."

I mutter to myself as I gather my stuff and send my messengers out to call in the demons to find out which of them has died. Probably one of the young ones. They end up chasing women or get tricked into impossible contracts. Ugh. I hate the young ones.

I catch myself in my looking-glass and, well... I'm surprised it didn't crack.

I drag a brush through the black mess and sort out my clothes. Black and White. Opposites but partners.

* * *

I watch as the first of the demons arrive. They're the old ones so they obviously weren't the dead ones. Some are still in human form. After that, the younger demons arrive laughing and joking. Nobody likes them. Their human forms were childish and made them stand out. Finally, the rest of the demons arrive. Except from two... Sebastian and Claude. It must be one of them. I didn't expect either of them. They do not gorge themselves on souls, they don't feel the need to go into random contracts with anyone. They prefer the finer souls. There are very few souls out there to their standards. Last thing I knew, they were both in contracts with pure souls. Both should not be able to die. Unless... No. That's impossible. The sword is safe. So where are they? If one of them is dead, then which one?!

Soon, I got my answer.

"Sebastian!"

Members of the group shouted his name as a tall, hansom man stepped into the room. He wore a Butler's uniform and behind him stood a small, dark-haired boy with blue eyes. Who is this child? I said no humans. Could he be a demon? No. I would have known. So... What's going on?

"Excuse me but who is in charge here?" Questioned the boy, with an assertive tone.

The demons turned to the boy and stared in silence.

Sebastian motioned to me and said in a calm tone;

"My Lord, the Lady of Hell."

"The Lady of Hell? What kind of title is that?" The boy with the blue eyes spat.

"That is my title and you are in my realm so I'd shut it or your head will be one of my message boxes." I marched up to the stupid boy and let my eyes burn with the flames I watched earlier.

The boy stared at me without even a hint of fear in his eyes. I could see where Sebastian had put his symbol. I never saw why the symbols were used in such obvious places. They still work even if they are in different places.

"Sebastian!" The boy shouted as I lunged at him baring my teeth and claws.

Sebastian stepped in front of the boy and shielded him from my claws.

"Ah ha! Hahahahaha! Oh this is priceless! Sebastian! Are you a trapped demon?" I laughed insanely. Sebastian Michaelis, the most dangerous demon (after me of course) is a servant to some whiny wee bitch!

He stared at me with an emotionless face. I could not stop laughing! I fought him to win the title of "Lady of Hell" and it took several human days to defeat him. I lost my tail and an arm fighting him and I took ages to grow it back. He tore it into too many pieces to bother re-attaching it.

"Sebastian, why is she laughing like an idiot?"

"That's not important, my lord."

"_MY LORD?!_ Oh that is priceless! What kind of snobby bitch have you got in a contract with?!" I haven't laughed like this for some time.

"So, it's Claude?" Asked a voice from the back.

"What? Oh yes. It must be." With Sebastian's appearance with the boy, I completely forgot that I was looking for a missing demon.

"Wait? Claude? The Trancy Butler?" Questioned another demon.

"Is he the spider?"

"I think so."

Quickly the room was filled with demons babbling about Claude Faustus.

"**QUIET!**" I roared. The room filled with flames and my body was twisted into my animal form and overwhelmed the younger demons making a few collapse in shock. Pathetic.

Swiftly, I changed back to my casual form and cleared my throat.

"You all know that the demon sword's and Reaper's Scythes can kill us. It is likely that he was killed with a Scythe by a freshman Shinigami who wanted to prove himself to his superiors. I'd know if there was a murderer among us. Now I have this information, you may leave. Except you Sebastian."

I watch the other demons leave and then turn to my Throne Over Souls. The tall chair was carved with skulls and claws and at the top, a lion's skull with my Faustus Contract symbol, interlocking stars of red, gold and black in the eyes. Truly a dangerous Throne to rule in. I run my fingers along its arms and look at the lion's eyes.

"Why did you do it? " I looked up at Sebastian with a solemn look.

He glanced at the boy behind him. I have him a knowing look and turned back to my throne.

"You are Ciel Phantomhive, correct? " I asked without looking at him.

"Yes." He said, abruptly.

I didn't like his tone from the start. He was a selfish young boy.

"You are the new demon. Don't bother answering, I already know this. "

I sensed this a while ago.

"By not visiting me first, you have lost the chance to fight me for the Throne. You'd lose anyway. I have never been defeated and you are a pathetic boy that cannot defend himself."

He clenched his fists and stepped forward but Sebastian stopped him before I took it as an attempt to fight. I looked curiously at them for a moment then turned back to my Throne.

"Ciel, you may leave. I wish to speak to Sebastian alone. You shall be safe down here without him."

He stood there.

"Ciel, go."

Again, he stood behind Sebastian. He would've been cute if he wasn't an annoying wee infant who can't defend himself or even dress himself without his butler.

"Ciel Phantomhive! Leave my presence!"

Sebastian looked at him and somehow, without even a word, convinced him to leave.

We watched him leave and once I could no longer feel his presence, I turned back to the demon butler.

"Why did you let this happen? I lost two demons and gained a whiny bitch who will be as much use as a pet hamster." Nobody noticed that Hannah had not shown up. They must have assumed that it was because me and her don't get on. God, I hate that stupid purple bitch.

"It's complicated, my lady." He replied, respectfully. His black hair was perfect and his red eyes glowed slightly.

"You fought over his soul, didn't you?"

"My young master's soul is very rare. Claude had used illegal practices to try to take it from me." I felt his anger at the mere mention of Claude.

"And Hannah? She is smarter than that. She knows that fighting over souls is pointless." No matter how much I hate her, she is still a subject. It is my duty to take care of her. Damn oaths.

"She cared too much about Alois Trancy and his brother Luca. She took their souls and drowned herself after turned my young master into a demon." He replied calmly.

"Ugh. Leaving me with all this bloody paperwork and shit to deal with. I hate her so much." I must have sounded like that shinigami. What was his name? Grell? No. That's the red freak with the sexuality problem. Ronald? No, not him. He's the cute, if slightly horny, one.

"William!" I blurted out.

"Excuse me, my lady. Is this the shinigami William T. Spears, you are talking about?"

"Oh ... umm... Yeah." Smooth girl. Smooth.

"I have had dealings with him lately. He seemed to be a little cold to be liked unless you like men like that." He mentioned. The cheek! Me and a shinigami!

"How dare you! I would never have dealing like that with a shinigami! The Lady Of Hell and some office boy shinigami?!"

"I'm sorry. I misunderstood."

"Very much so!" I know I used to be a slut amongst the demons when I was younger but even I didn't go for shinigami.

"I fail to see how a shinigami enters into our conversation."

"Oh... umm..." I blushed at my stupidity. What the hell is wrong with me?!

"It was something I was thinking about. Thank you for your confirmation."

"It was nothing, my lady." He bowed respectively. His hair looked perfect. Damn, I'm so jealous of his hair.

"So what are you going to do about your contact?"

"I cannot see a way out of it. I'm bound to him forever. He is my master until the very end."

"I believe his soul is still inside him."

"How do we retrieve it?" The Demon Butler looked at me with his stunning, blood-red eyes.

I sigh. It's the only way.

"We need a death scythe."

* * *

I take a breath. Here we are. Weeks of planning all comes down to this. The white door at the front of the building. My mane is hiding under a wig. I managed to tame it for the day. I look at the door again... Here we go!


	2. The Shinigami Dispatch

I take a breath. Here we are. Weeks of planning all comes down to this. The white door at the front of the building. My mane is hiding under a wig. I managed to tame it for the day. I look at the door again.

"Are you ok there miss?"

I turn to see a tall, blonde haired man standing behind me. I look into his eyes. His _green_ eyes. A shinigami.

"Oh, umm... Is this the Shinigami Dispatch Society?" I ask shyly.

He laughed.

"You must be new. I'll show you around."

"Oh, thank you very much." I blush and follow him through the door. He showed me all around until lunch. His name is Paul Habbert. He's been working here for a few years. He seems really nice. As we went to get lunch we meet a cold but familiar face. William T. Spears.

"Oh hello Will. Overtime tonight?" Paul joked.

"Not so far. However, I have not seen Sutcliff all day so you never know." He adjusted his glasses with his death scythe. I felt my eyes flash at the sight of the much needed tool. I felt the shinigami's cold green eyes stare at me.

"And who is this?"

"This is Kate. I found her looking nervous at the doorstep."

I looked shyly at Will. He said nothing to me and turned to face Paul.

"I would like to speak to her in private. Continue with your duties."

Paul smiled at me and walked away. I saw his death scythe in his pocket. It's a long handled-axe. Too obvious for what we had planned. We need a blade.

"So what is a demon doing in the shinigami realm?" Will said when the hallway was empty.

I'm shocked. How did he know?

"You are an intelligent demon. You should know no souls are kept here."

"I'm not here for souls, shinigami." I decide to not bother with an act. I remove the irritating contacts and my eyes return to the bright crimson all true demons have. My hair returns to it's usual mess. I let my canines lengthen and my tail slips out of my shirt at the back.

"Ugh. How do you people live like that?!" I stretch out and fix my mane.

Will fixes his glasses again.

"Then what are you doing here in such an energy-consuming disguise?"

I start to ignore him and pull on my black lace gloves with a floral pattern.

He stares at me. Soon, he becomes impatient.

"What is it you want demon scum?"

I look at him sharply.

"Excuse me? Is that really how you treat a lady?" I place a hand on my chest in mock shock.

"I'd hardly call you a lady."

"You obviously do not know of me, William T. Spears." I flash him a devilish look.

"I don't believe I would like the pleasure."

"Well, I am The Lady Of Hell, Hellina Éadesburg." I hold my hand out as if to shake his. As I predicted, Will just looked at it with disgust.

"How does one become The Lady Of Hell?" He queried.

"You have to fight every demon until you are the last one standing."

"So you will know of Sebastian Michaelis then."

"He was my last fight. It was very difficult. In the end, he collapsed."

"I fail to believe that."

"Did you fight for several days?"

He looked at me with a shocked look. He looked up and down my body. I giggled.

"Grell will be jealous." I pull a sexy pose. Will continues with his emotionless look.

"Do you ever smile?" I ask knowingly. William is almost famous for not ever smiling.

"When will you answer my question?" He asks.

"Excuse me?" I've completely forgotten what we were talking about.

"Why are you here?"

"I guess there's no point in lying. I'm here to steal something to collect the soul of a demon with a demon butler."

"The Earl Phantomhive?" His glasses slipped down his nose as he looked at me. For once, he didn't fix them.

"Yes." I wasn't surprised that he knew.

"So you just waltz into the shinigami dispatch building, chat to a shinigami, take a death scythe, kill Ciel Phantomhive and feed it to your old enemy?"

"Basically, yes." I wouldn't say it like that but that was our plan before Sebastian was ordered to prepare tea for the target.

"I'm afraid..." He fixes his glasses. Several other shinigami appear from nowhere; Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries and Paul. They surrounded me. I don't bother guessing how long they've been here.

"We cannot let you do that." Finishes the Undertaker who walks through the door.

"Let's see... A necrophiliac, a hot-blooded teen, a gender confused pile of red things, an alcoholic, an invalid, an asexual and an idiot. Yep, it's like my coronation ceremony all over again." I joke.

They all give me hate-filled looks. I wait until they try to fight me. It will be hilarious.

"So who am I beating the crap out of first? " I say jokingly. I look around at the death scythes. Chainsaw. Nope. Hacksaw? No. Lawn mower? Yeah right. A proper scythe? Maybe. Will's clippers? Better. I had already decided I wouldn't use Paul's. Alan's? A giant razor? No way. Damn!

"Hmm. You guys don't seem like a fun bunch." I sigh. I have no reason to fight them.

"I'm off. You guys are boring." I move to leave but Grell lunges at me. I step to the side and kick him in the back, forcing him to the floor. His long, red hair tickles my legs slightly. Turns out it's real. Who would've guessed.

Will and Ronald took a double attack. Ronald swung his lawnmower in the air and Will sends the sharper end of his scythe. I leaped in the air to avoid Will's scythe then flipped to dodge Ronald's. I felt the whirl of the blades near my legs and I heard the rush of the wind past my ear. I land gracefully on my feet with my arms out. The Undertaker attacked next. He grinned for under his white hair. He swung his ornate death scythe at the top of my head. I dove towards him to just miss his blade. He laughs and sweeps at me again. Eventually, he does land a blow (with the help of Alan) and I feel a splitting pain up my leg. A stream of red flows out and shines in the light. As it gets further away, however, it turns pure black like the night.

"Good shot! " I laugh. I quickly heal

"Thank you." The Undertaker smiles as I kick him in the face and dodge Eric's attack. This is more fun than I thought.

Eventually, I had kicked the faces of all shinigami and I was getting bored. I hop onto Grell's death scythe, give him a cheeky wink then leap as Ronald jumps at me. He lands awkwardly on Grell. I flash a look at Will. His eyes are filled with pure jealousy. I love it.

"Jealous Will?" I say as I flip over Alan backwards. Paul swipes a blow at me, catching my hair which dances at my shoulders. I spin around, my demon dress flaring at my sides, and pure out smack him in the face. I see blood. He falls to the floor. He is still. For a second, we all are.

I take this opportunity to grab his death scythe. It's not great but right now, I really couldn't care less.

"STOP THAT DEMON!" I hear Will shout behind me. I run like the wind. I know they will catch up. I just need to get to the right place...

I fly through the Dispatch. I look for the best place to run but this place is a maze. A maze filled with shinigami filled with a raw hatred for my people. I seem trapped. Lunch is nearly over. I must get to a secluded spot for a proper fight. I see some stairs. This is going to hurt.

"Here we go." I grip Paul's death scythe and throw myself down the centre gap. I fall six floors and leave a large dent on the floor when I land. I felt my bones break as I hit the floor but I have to keep running. A grotty stairwell is no place for a beautiful dance like a battle to take place.

I can hear them close behind me so I brush myself off and kick down the fire door. Why there is a fire door, I will never know. I'm in a large room, it's got a few chairs stacked in the corner and tables in another. Must be for the written exams. It's perfect.

I pull up a chair and wait for a few seconds. They burst through the doors. Grell and Ronald immediately lunge at me. I sit still until the very last second then I sprint through the gap between the two of them. They smack into each other to my joy.

The Undertaker decided he was bored and walked off for no obvious reason. Will sighed as Eric caught the beer I threw him. After a few gulps, he collapses to the floor. Ha! He didn't think it was drugged. He just drank it! I watch briefly as Alan drops to his side and tries to revive him. They are so cute!

"_Vrrrooom!" _I duck as Grell flings himself and his death scythe at me. He falls right over the top of me.

"Baka." He gives me a sour look before I slam my foot in his face. Will looks at me. I thought he was about to cry! I removed my foot but Grell didn't move. I felt so sorry for William... before he kicked me in the face.

I fall to the floor. Ronald attempts to knock me out with his death scythe but I roll away and trip him up. He goes flying into the wall and is also, knocked unconscious. I take my next chance to run, this time, I leap out the large window near me. Will immediately follows, with a bit more elegance and sophistication than me, if I say so myself.

We are now on a dark alleyway behind the Dispatch. It's the perfect place for a final dance.

"Prepare to dance, my friend." I turn to him but look away. I bring out a single, silver blade from my dress.

"You had this all planned, didn't you?" He sorted his glasses.

"Of course. I wouldn't just waltz in for no obvious reason. I already told you I plan to kill Ciel with a reaper's scythe. I thought a hansome, intelligent shinigami like you would've guessed the rest." I wink at him. I'm really pissing him off. I love it!

"So this 'dance'?" He questioned.

"I'd love to." It wasn't really an invitation but I'll take it.

We ready ourselves and in a flash... I catch him in my arms. He seems shocked. He can't move.

"Well done Sebastian." I look at the demon. He was silhouetted because of the sunlight but I could see his hair, beautiful and black, shining. His uniform was pristine and he was calm. I, on the other hand, was covered in shinigami blood, sweat, my hair was a complete disaster, my clothes were ripped at ever edge and I was exhausted.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" He offered his hand to me. I drop the shinigami and took his hand. He lands on his back. His glasses fly away and break against the wall. I see a single tear roll down his cheek and I felt a tiny bit of pity for him. I reach out to get his glasses when

"Oh Bassie! What have you been doing to my poor Will! Jealousy taking over?" The stupid red shinigami has woken up and jumped out the window. Damn him!

"Oh, it's sleeping beauty." I watch him leap down, his death scythe held out in front, aimed at Sebastian's head. He catches it between his hands, almost too casually. I slam my foot against his side, sending him flying.

"Give up, Sutcliff. The two most powerful demons ever against a homosexual shinigami with a stupid death scythe. Not to mention, I have a death scythe myself."

He looks at me in despair and doesn't bother to move. I look at Sebastian.

"Shall we go?" He asks politely.

I look at the bodies of the two shinigami. I felt that I had to do something.

I pick up Will's glasses and mend the lenses. I clean them on my dress and place them gently on his face. I push them up to his favourite spot. I brush away the dirt on his face. I smile.

"He really does love you. Sebastian is just a hot guy to him. He secretly hates him, like you. Don't bother to say anything. I can see right through you. We are both alike. Just tell him, don't be scared." I whisper to him. He looks at me with slight confusion but I know he understood. I lift him up and carry him to Grell.

"Oh, come to torture me with my Will? You horrible, demented creature!"

"Shut up and listen to me you gender confused freak. You stop flirting with my demons or any other man other than Will. If I hear of you even winking at another man, I will destroy you. You have a great man beside you and you keep hurting him by this stupid flirting." I order him. Will was too alike to me and I couldn't let him suffer.

"Don't lecture him, ma'am. His vocabulary isn't the greatest." Sebastian tells me.

"Quiet Michealis!" I snap.

Will murmured but he was too weak from my beatings. I place him gently beside his lover. His head falls onto the red-heads shoulder. His eyes close slowly. Grell puts an arm around him as Will loses consciousness from the drugs Sebastian had swiftly administered.

"Say it Grell. He won't hear it if you say it any later." He looks at me, knowingly.

He kisses Will's lips softly and whispers

"I love you, Will."

And Will collapsed completely. I look over my shoulder at Sebastian.

"It's time for the young master's last tea." We nod in agreement and return to Hell, leaving Will and Grell alone.

* * *

"Tonight's selection is a white gold blend from The Half Sun company."


End file.
